Recovery
by Failsona
Summary: He no longer felt comfortable being around the young hedgehog, that was selfish he knew, but he couldn't help it. Knuckles knew Silver as a strong independent hyper little brat, not the timid , quiet, emotional train-wreck he knew now. Seeing his 'nephew' have a panic attack from being touched on the cheek made him so uneasy. Credit for awesome book cover: NicknameParasite.
1. Seeing People Again

_**Recovery**_

 _ **Warning: OOC-ness, Possible BoyXBoy fluff in future chapters.**_

 _ **Chapter 1: Seeing People Again**_

Snow covered the entire area of Station Square, the usually busy city had become a beautiful winter wonderland. The sun managed to squeeze through the dull grey clouds, the rays graced the city with a little warmth, the yellow shine making the blankets of snow sparkle like millions of tiny diamonds.

However to some, the snow could be a quite a nuisance, what with the snow making the chore of going to work a much more painful task. Though, even those who saw this weather as a form of punishment, secretly thought it was a really picturesque sight, no one could really deny it. And seeing young children out playing, having the time of their lives, only helped others push aside their negative thoughts of the 'horrible' weather.

While the children played outside in the snow, there was one young white hedgehog standing by the living room window, mouth a gape, ears perked. He rubbed his eyes vigorously, before letting out a yelp and slamming himself up against the window. "Whoa! Shadow! There's snow! Look! Look!" cried the excited hedgehog who was pressed up against the window, amber eyes wide with wonder and curiosity. "Shadow! Shadow! May I go out and play? Please, please, please, please?!" The boy begged as he whipped his head around to face the kitchen entrance, waiting for a response from his older brother.

A moment later, an ebony and crimson striped hedgehog came out of the kitchen, with two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands, and an annoyed expression on his face.

He clicked his tongue as he sat down on the couch. "Silver, shut up and come get your hot chocolate." The albino hedgehog, gave a disappointed look. Shadow merely smirked as he held his mug up to his lips. "Little brother, I put your hot chocolate in your favorite purple bunny mug."

And like a bullet from a gun, Silver was over on the couch beside his brother, holding out his hands to take his mug. "Gimme, Purple Bunny." the boy whined, much to the amusement of his older brother. Shadow chuckled lightly, and handed the warm mug to the white hedgehog. "Silver, with the way you act, people would think you were a mere five year old." The young hedgehog just shrugged as he snuggled up against his brother.

Wrapping an arm around his little brother, Shadow squeezed the boy gently, and rest his chin atop the white hedgehogs head. The younger hedgehog gave a soft purr and nuzzled into his brothers shoulder, as he asked once again.

"Big brother, since the other kids are outside playing, and there Mammies and Daddies are most probably keeping an eye on them, I was wondering if-" A sharp nip on the ear stopped the boy from talking. With a whine the boy looked up at his older brother, confusion and slight hurt in those big amber eyes. "Shadow?"

Sighing softly, the ebony hedgehog took another sip of his warm drink, before looking down at his younger brother. The look the white hedgehog was giving him, made his heart melt, but no, he wouldn't give in, he couldn't, he just couldn't.

Sighing in frustration, was something he had been doing for the past few months, he gently took his brothers mug and placed it and his own on the coffee table, before he wrapped both arms around his fluffy little brother, pulling him into his lap.

Black and red fingers gently ran through the white hedgehogs chest fluff. Silver gave a soft whimper. He knew what this meant. His brother only held him like this when he had to explain to the boy, why he couldn't go outside. He had heard this speech plenty of times before, whenever he wanted to do something that seemed fun, onto Shadow's lap he was made sit, to listen to his list of reason why he couldn't do this or that.

Silver adored his big brother, even more so after...what had happened a few months ago. However, it seemed like Shadow just didn't want him to have fun, even though his big brother explained that he was only trying to protect him.

The younger hedgehog just couldn't understand, he was better now, he wanted to be with other people his age, or else go out to see Shadow's friends, who were pretty much like family to him.

No. It was never allowed. And once again, Shadow was about to tell him, no.

"Silver, you know all too well why you can't go outside." He said rather sternly, before sighing softly and leaning down to kiss his little brothers head. "I lost you once, I don't ever want to lose you like that again." Black and red striped fingers gently traced a delicate white ear, however, his small attempt at comforting affection only earned the older hedgehog a frustrated grunt and a hard punch in the shoulder from his younger brother.

Slipping off of Shadow's lap, the white hedgehog quickly made his way back over to the living room window, he didn't want to be so close to his brother anymore.

"Shadow, I-I already said I was sorry for what happened, I didn't..." The boy trailed off, tears starting to form in his eyes, that was when the black hedgehog jumped off the couch and went over to his brother. Kneeling down, so that they were eye level, the ebony hedgehog pulled the boy into a tight embrace, gently whispering "It's not your fault, never your fault." while the young hedgehog cried in his chest, sobbing how sorry he was, how it was all his fault.

While the two brothers found comfort in each other, not too far up the road there was a blue hedgehog, and a red echidna.

The blue hedgehog was certainly dressed for the snowy weather, as he was wearing an oversized green jacket, with matching scarf and hat, while the echidna, stubborn as he was, refused to show weakness by letting others, particularly his blue friend/occasional rival, see that he needed heavy wool garments to protect himself from the cold.

"Haha, isn't this weather great, Knux?" Releasing a frustrated sigh, the guardian ran a hand through his dreads before harshly elbowing his blue companion in the ribs.

Hearing a yelp of pain made him feel a little better about being dragged out here today. Speaking of which "Why did you drag me out here anyway?" the echidna huffed, violet eyes rolling as the blue hedgehog poked him in the cheek. "Dang, didn't I say? Well we're gonna help ole Shad's out with his shopping."

Well, that wasn't exactly what the echidna expected to hear. With a quick shake of his head, he asked once again, to make sure he had heard correctly. "No, seriously, why did you drag me out here?"

With a smirk the blue hedgehog nudged his friend "Getting hard of hearing these days, huh?"

A sudden death glare was the guardian's only reply, which made the speed addicted creature laugh. Holding his hands up in defense he smiled in amusement.

"Alright, alright, calm the ham, Knux. I shall repeat. Ehem, WE'RE, as in, YOU and I, are going to help Shadow, as in Sir Broodsalot, with his shopping."

Knuckles just stopped in his tracks, giving Sonic a confused look, before violet eyes narrowed dangerously. "Wait, wait, wait, hold up!" The blue hedgehog stopped and turned to face the angry, yet slightly confused looking echidna.

"You mean to tell me, that we're going to help that hedgehog, that grown up, able to fend for himself, hedgehog, with his _shopping?_ " When the guardian just received a simple nod as a reply, he felt his left eye twitch. Oh, Sonic knew that look, it meant a punch would be coming his way, very soon.

Laughing nervously, the blue speedster gently patted the frustrated echidna on shoulder. "Y-yeah, uh, don't worry, I'll explain everything when we get to Shad's house, kay? Now come on, it's just seven doors down from here, don't you wanna get your butt outta the cold?"

Sighing in frustration (something he'd been doing quite frequently since Sonic had dragged him out of his warm bed), the red echidna began rubbing his left temple. "Just shut up and lead the way, idiot." "Yes Sir! Just down here, Sir!" The blue boy called as he darted down the pathway, soon stopping in front of a dark grey building. Though its design was somewhat similar to an old fashioned church, this building was actually the home of their brooding friend, Shadow, and his hyper little brother, Silver.

Knuckles quickly caught up to the hedgehog, and just stared at the house in front of them. Rolling his eyes and folding his arms over his chest, the echidna huffed "Pfft, typical. He just HAS to live in the creepiest looking house on the block."

Smiling in amusement, the blue hedgehog playfully punched his grouchy companion. "Aw, c'mon. It's not that creepy..eehhhh…yeah...alright it is a little, but-" "Just shut up and knock on the damn door!"

"Oooh, so feisty today~" the speedster purred, before dodging the echidna's fist and darting for the door.

The hedgehog couldn't help but abuse the doorbell by pressing it more times than one could count, while calling out. "Hey Shad's?! Yo, ya gonna open the door or what? "

Knuckles only shook his head as he watched the blue boy. Not only was he making an ass off himself by his yelling, he was probably hacking away at the thin line that was Shadow's patience.

With a groan, the echidna dragged the hedgehog back, away from the door and abused doorbell.

"Idiot. You wanna help him with his groceries? Then you have to stay alive, in other words, stop trying to piss him off."

With a soft chuckle, Sonic poked his friend in the nose. "Aww, don't you be worryin' about me, Knux. Shadow would never kill me~"

"No." A familiar voice muttered. "Just maim you."

Looking up the dark hedgehog, Sonic gave a look of mock hurt and stood behind his severely irritated companion.

"Uh! Did you hear that, Knuckles?! The rudeness of some people!"

Shadow was unimpressed by his rivals attempt at humor or whatever the heck that was, and with a nod and click of his tongue he closed the front door in their faces, but smiled ever so slightly at hearing the pair yelling at him to open the door again.

He ignored the muffled yells and retreated back into the living room where his little brother sat hugging one of the smaller couch cushions.

"Who was at the door, Shadow?" His brother asked quietly.

"Just a couple of idiots with nothing better to do." He scoffed and sat back down beside his brother.

"Oh, uh ok then. Mmm, Shadow? Can-AH!"

A loud bang against the living room window interrupted and practically, frightened the life out of the boy.

The two brothers looked over at the window, the eldest snarling slightly, and the youngest giggling at the sight of his 'Uncle Sonic' pressed up against the glass giving the famous puppy dog eyed look.

"Come on! Let us innn! Pleeaasseee? Silver! Help a hog and a, eh, ahhh…." With a confused look, the blue hedgehog turned back to his frustrated companion. "So, what are you again?"

Snowball to the face.

"I deserve that."

Silver laughed out loud, his uncles sure were funny.

"Shadow, can we let them in? Uncle Sonic might not last much longer." He giggled, watching the blue hedgehog get pelted with snow balls.

Patting his little brothers head, Shadow sighed. "I don't think they're company would be appropriate at the moment. I think you need more time to recover before seein- WAIT! Silver…."

"Coming Uncle Sonic!"

 _ **End Chapter 1**_

 _ **Just something I've been working on, been trying to jumpstart my writing mojo. I honestly don't know where this came from, the original idea was to make a Knuxilver/ Knuckles X Silver fic, but well yeah I don't always stick to the plan, once I start writing it just flows from there.**_

 _ **I still hope to have the two as a couple or at least have a close bond. I dunno we'll see how it goes, I'm open to suggestions, but once again, I'm pretty bad at sticking to one idea….**_

 _ **Also to clarify, Silver, in this fic he's about 17, but because of a horrible event, he was left a little scarred and has gone into a childlike state. His story will develop shortly, hopefully.**_

 _ **Anyway, Darlings, thank you for reading, please R &R**_


	2. Safe?

_**Chapter 2: Safe?**_

 _ **WARNINGS: BoyXBoy fluff**_

He was too slow to catch his brother, Silver was at the door already letting his 'uncles' inside, hugging them tightly and nuzzling his face into their fur.

The blue hedgehog smiled and gently rubbed behind his 'nephew's ears, earning a soft purr. He missed the little fluff ball, they often had a ritual of going to the movies together, a day of the week they both thoroughly looked forward to, until well…

"Hey Fluff Ball! Great finally seeing ya again, we missed ya buddy." The blue hero grinned as he ruffled the young hedgehog's hair.

Knuckles wasn't quite as enthused as his blue friend. He felt so awkward and uncomfortable with the young hog nuzzling him like that, it just felt, weird.

Knuckles forced a small smile though and fought the urge to shove the teen away. He really thought he had made his peace with the fact that Silver wasn't the kid he knew anymore, he honestly thought he could now handle this 'new Silver'. The queasy feeling in his stomach and the urge to cringe away confirmed that he hadn't accepted the boy yet.

How cruel.

Shadow became tense as he watched this scene of affection. And in his head flashed the memory of his last encounter with his 'Aunts' and Uncles'.

 _It was the first time he had allowed everyone to see his brother. Rouge and Amy had twisted his arm to let them see Silver again, and they insisted on throwing a party for Silver, to celebrate what exactly he didn't know, but it couldn't have ended worse._

 _Silver was still quite timid, he would tense up whenever he was hugged or would excuse himself to have a mini panic attack._

 _He was hanging on, the party was almost over, people had started leaving. The only few that dwindled were Rouge, The Chaotix, Sonic and Knuckles._

 _Knuckles never seemed to be far from Silver's side the entire evening, which was understandable, strangely enough, the two had shared quite a bond. Silver was the only one allowed to visit Angel Island whenever he wished, and he never came back bruised and dirty, unlike the majority who tend to visit the Island._

 _Although things seemed fine, and the few party goers left were enjoying themselves, hell broke loose when a gut wrenching scream echoed through the house._

 _The guests shuddered and Shadow ran through the house to find his brother on the landing in the arms of the echidna, who stood there with a shocked expression on his face, while the sobbing teen weakly hit him in the chest. "D-don't! Don't! You…."_

 _Quickly grabbing hold of his hysterical little brother, he held him close, quietly shushing him and whispering words of reassurance, while the poor guardian still stood, shocked and a little confused._

 _Shadow glared at the red echidna "What did you do to him?" he asked, his voice cracking a little._

 _Knuckles just stared. "I-I, just pat him on the cheek. I swear. You know I would never…."_

"Yo Shadow! Earth to Shadow, whoop! Yoohoo!"

Quickly snapping out of his thoughts Shadow looked to see his blue rival waving his hands in his face. With a growl he shoved the blue nuisance back.

"Get out of my face."

"Ah, he's back."

Shadow rubbed his temples, he felt a headache forming already. "Yes. Now, please explain to me why you both have decided to toy with my patience today?"

With a grin, Sonic wrapped an arm around the older hedgehog and squeezed him lightly, a move that hacked at Shadows 'Sonic Tolerance' level.

"Well ole buddy, we came here to get ya both out. Ya know, fresh air, that stuff is good for the lungs I hear. Besides you two haven't been out since-"

"Not another word!" Shadow growled and shoved Sonic off.

"I'd like to go outside."

Both bickering hedgehogs looked to up at Silver. Sonic gave an encouraging smile, while Shadow just shook his head.

"Yeah Silv's you can totally come out-"

"No, no and no. Silver you aren't ready to go out and you know it."

While the hedgehogs bickered, Knuckles just stood in the corner, watching the two rivals fight about a choice Silver isn't allowed to make, apparently.

He watched Silver, the poor kid trying to give his two cents, and was repeatedly ignored.

Idiots.

With a sigh the guardian pushed himself in between the two hedgehogs. "Hey, hey, hey, come on, enough of this. Can't the kid give his say?"

The three looked to see a hopeful Silver standing before them, his eyes lit up when the attention was finally on him, maybe he could finally-

"No he's not going out."

Or maybe not.

That hopeful look was quickly replaced by a look of hurt. Silver gently took hold of his brothers forearm. "Please Shadow, please, I want to go out, you'll be with me, so I'll be safe, I always feels safe with my brother." He spoke softly and gently nuzzled into his brothers shoulder. Such cute words, they should have been reassuring, affectionate, flattering even, but Shadow didn't see them that way. Safe? How was he safe? He couldn't save his little brother, he couldn't find him quick enough to stop it all. He took too long to find him, he couldn't protect him.

So deep in his upsetting and self-loathing thoughts, he didn't even realise he spoke.

"I couldn't protect you."

"Big Brother?"

 _ **End Chapter 2**_

 _ **AN: Apologies for the shortness, having a rough week and my writing mojo wasn't co-operating with me.**_

 _ **Thank you Darlings, for reading, please review, thank you.**_


	3. Guardian Babysitter

_**Chapter 3: Guardian Babysitter**_

This was supposed to be fun. The plan was to get the brothers out of the house, give them time away from the confinement within the house. They'd all hang out together and perhaps Knuckles may get over or at least start to get over his irrational issues with the kid.

It seemed like such an easy plan that would result in nothing but a good time complete with a relaxed atmosphere.

Oh, how wrong the blue hedgehog was.

His plan turned sour, he was kicking himself for not counting on Shadow's overprotective nature to make things difficult. Now all four companions stood in silence, Sonic and knuckles would shift awkwardly and flex their fingers anxiously, while the brothers embraced one another, with arms wrapped around each other, their grip on one another vice like.

Fingers gripped and lightly pulled fur, they seemed so desperate to hold on to one another.

The sight might have been sweet, if not for the disturbing past circumstances and the God awful silence that seemed almost deafening.

Sonic broke the silence by clearing his throat, catching the attention of the brothers who then finally released one another.

Silver looked absolutely miserable, he looked as if he was about to burst into tears, he bowed his head when his lip started to tremble, and in soft whisper said. "Please excuse me." With haste he went back into the living room.

Sonic felt his heart sink at the sight of his nephew

"Look, Shadow-"

"No, Sonic. Silver won't be going anywhere, not yet."

Nope, that was it. Sonic had come here to help the stubborn idiot, and help he shall, if the idiot liked it or not.

With a plan formed, the blue hedgehog turned to his red companion and gave a sympathetic smile.

"Hey bud. Would you mind staying here with Fluff? I need to talk some sense into the dope in front of us."

"There will be no talking, you two just need to leave. Right now!" The dark hedgehog snapped.

"Why do you need to be so difficult? C'mon please? Let's talk about what needs to be done for Silver, and if you don't like what I have to say you can come back. 'Kay?"

Shadow glared at his rival, but soon his gaze softened. Maybe there were things that needed to be addressed and Sonic seemed to care enough about Silver to spell it out for him.

With a deep sigh the older hedgehog nodded. "Alright. I'll hear your piece"

Sonic lightly slapped him on the back. "Awesome, now lets get going, if our talk happens to get us passed a grocery store maybe we could Surprise Fluff with some ice-cream, yeah?"

"Maybe."

"Um, hey you two aren't just leaving me here right?"

Both hedgehogs turned to face the guardian. Sonic gave a sympathetic smile while Shadow just stared him down. He'd almost forgotten that'd he'd be leaving Silver with this oaf.

"On second thought, perhaps our discussion should wait until -" "Naw! You ain't getting out of this Shads! Besides Knuckles doesn't mind, do you?" "Well-" "See, he's fine with it. Plus Silvs loves him to pieces and they haven't really been around each other since that, erm get together...b-but that was in the past! Bad timing! Come on."

It may be because of all that has happened, perhaps it's because the exhaustion of trying to hold everything together has finally hit him hard, could be his old age, but once again the older hedgehog found himself submitting to his rivals request. However he still felt nervous about leaving his little brother with the guardian.

Logically, he knew Knuckles wouldn't dare do anything to hurt his brother, he'd probably be more cautious of his actions this time, perhaps the two will rekindle their friendship.

Wow, he really was getting soft.

"Fine. Knuckles, you may stay with him, but if I find that you've upset him again..." He trailed off as he noticed the look of hurt on the echidna's face, that was soon quickly masked by anger.

Folding his arms over his chest, the echidna huffed . "He's fine with me. Nothing will happen. Just go already, so you can come back and I can go home."

Once again he chose to react with anger, instead of acting how he really felt. He'd never show allow them to see how nervous he really was. Screw that.

Snarling slightly, Shadow gripped the guardian by the shoulder, his grip tightening by the second. "Watch that tongue of yours." he growled, and that's when Sonic shoved his way in between the two and gently pushed Shadow towards the door.

"Ok, ok, calm down you two. Don't worry Shad, Knux will take good care of him, he won't let anything happen to Silver, he's in good hands. Come on." "Fine."

Before he followed his blue rival out the door Shadow looked back over his shoulder to give the guardian one last glare, before he left too, following his rival out.

Knuckles released a sigh. "I don't think this is a good idea." he muttered to himself as he made his way into the living room.

That nauseous feeling returned with avengence when he spotted his young charge standing by the living room window, looking so miserable.

" _Here we go."_

"Uh, hey Silver."

The young hedgehog looked over his shoulder at his Uncle.

Oh crap. Here it comes. Silver would drown him in undeserving affection.

"Hi." The young hedgehog greeted softly, and then went back to looking out the window.

That was it?

The guardian stood there, dumbfounded, confused, and a little hurt.

Why didn't he come running? Why didn't get the affection he was smothered with when he walked in the door? Why- No. No. This is good, Knuckles didn't want his affection he wasn't comfortable being around the kid, so Silver being in his own corner and not talking would be perfect until Sonic and Shadow got back.

Yep, he can just chill out on the couch and watch tv while the kid sat alone.

This was a good thing.

Right?

 _ **End Chapter 3**_


	4. Complicated Feelings

_**Chapter 4: Complicated Feelings**_

The silence was eerie, it wasn't normal, it was a bit disturbing. Silver was still by the window, just watching the snow.

While Silver stayed in his spot by the window, Knuckles had made his way over to the couch and tried to keep himself occupied.

This was what he wanted, the kid doing his own thing, no talking or awkward hugs nothing, yeah this was good.

However, Knuckles hadn't even managed to switch on the tv, he was distracted by the kid. His nausea seemed to have subsided, but he still felt funny, maybe it was guilt or worry, or perhaps a mixture of the two.

Either way he wanted it to go away.

With a sigh the guardian stood up and made his way over to the teen.

"Silver."

The young hedgehog turned to face the echidna again, giving him a light smile.

The echidna took a step back, that funny feeling amplifying ten fold.

"Um, eh, s-s-so how have you been?"

He felt so stupid for asking, but he didn't say anything else, he just stood there, awkwardly waiting for the kid to reply.

"I've been...okay. Thank you for asking." The teen gave another sweet smile, and the guardian felt a bit relieved that Silver wasn't offended or anything by his question.

"G-good to hear you're doing good. Yeah, good to hear. Very good." Knuckles replied, as he nodded his head.

Silver stared at his guardian for a few moments, his smile slowly fading as he watched his friend carefully. Knuckles had yet to make any sort of eye contact with him, his gaze seemed to be elsewhere, and that hurt Silver.

Before his...accident...Knuckles was never shy around Silver, he wasn't afraid to make eye contact, always talked with him, teased him sometimes, always gave some form of physical contact, like a pat of the head, a hug or even a playful light punch in the arm. Knuckles was his friend, and he wasn't afraid of being affectionate around him.

That was before everything went to hell though.

Now, Knuckles won't even look at him, can't bare to touch him anymore, won't even play stupid boardgames with him. Doesn't have time for him. Doesn't want to know him anymore.

Why?

Because of what happened? Because he was filthy? Was Knuckles really that disgusted by him?

Biting his lip, Silver gently placed his hand on his guardian's forearm. The contact lasted for barely a second, when Knuckles quickly pulled his arm away, as if he had been burned.

"I-I'm sorry." Silver softly apologised, head bowed slightly, ears flattened against his head, showing just how nervous and uncomfortable he was.

 _'Why did I have to touch him? He hates me. Stupid.'_

The two remained silent, for a few moments, before Knuckles finally spoke up.

"I-I, don't think I can wait until your brother comes back, I have to leave now!" The guardian spoke quickly, and made his way towards the front door.

"No wait!"

The echidna paused, his fingers just barely brushing the door handle.

"Wh-why are you running away?" The young hedgehog said, voice threatening to break as he tried fighting the urge to cry.

Knuckles bit his lip, he didn't even look over his shoulder to look at the kid, but he didn't leave right away either. He was trying to figure out what to say. He didn't know what to say. He was confused.

He wished none of this had happened, wished his friend hadn't gone through that horrible torture, wished that pissing party never happened.

The party, that's when their relationship really went to shit.

He had accidentally triggered a painful memory that made Silver think he was being hurt again. Knuckles was accused of doing something inappropriate and that's just when his attitude changed.

Changed to what, he still wasn't sure.

He wasn't sure what he truly felt.

Why was everything so freaking complicated?

"Am I, to disgusting to even look at anymore?"

That's when the guardian turned around, his attention completely grabbed by his young charge.

"Why would you say a stupid thing like that?"

Silver flinched. "You never want to spend time with me, y-you've been avoiding me." "Now that's not true, I-" "Don't you fucking lie to me!"

Knuckles didn't say another word, he was a bit shocked, Silver never swore, he never spoke to anyone like that.

It was then it hit him, the sudden realisation came crashing into him so hard, he didn't even realise he was clenching his jaw so tightly.

Silver was the one truly suffering, he had to wake up each morning with those feelings, those awful memories lingering within his mind.

It never dawned on him, how much pain Silver must be in, all that emotional baggage weighing him down. Yet he still managed to smile, give affection despite everything, and here the guardian was, only thinking about himself and mourning the loss of his 'old friend', refusing to look and see that his old friend was still there, just silently pleading for the echidna's help.

Now he could finally see.

The old Silver, his Silver, was standing right there, drowning in his pain, and now, Knuckles didn't hesitate to save him.

Darting forwards, the echidna embraced the hedgehog tightly, while softly spouting his apologies.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry. Forgive me. I-I'll never..." He trailed off when he felt arms wrap around him, and heard soft whimpering as the teen nuzzled his face into the guardian's chest.

"I'm so sorry, Silver."

"I know."

Leaning down to nuzzle the hedgehog's forehead, Knuckles whispered how sorry he was once more, and that he'd never abandon his friend again.

"I won't ignore you ever again. I'll protect you, I promise."

Hearing those words made Silver feel a bit conflicted. He was so happy, relieved even, to have his friend back, to be cared about, yet he was terrified of Knuckles' promise of protection. It was a lovely gesture, but no one could even protect Silver from...what he went through.

Promises like this were dangerous. Shadow promised his brother he would always protect him.

He couldn't.

Now Shadow was paranoid, and a bit overbearing.

Silver had told his big brother that he wasn't angry, it just happened, it was something out of their control, none of them ever thought of something like that even happening.

Well you don't do you?

"Silver?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna watch tv with me?"

Silver looked up at the echidna, eyes glistening with un-shed tears. He smiled, a genuine smile.

"Yeah, that sounds nice." He sniffled, and took hold of his friends hand and was led him back into the living room.

While the two of them got comfy on the couch and talked about what they should watch, across town in the local park, Sonic and Shadow sat on a bench near the now frozen lake.

Sonic was nursing a hot cup of coffee, while his dark counterpart sat with his arms crossed, and attention on the frozen water in front of them.

"Mmm, this is good Joe, sure you don't want one? I can dart back to the Cafè if you like?"

"No." The darker hedgehog mumbled.

Sonic shrugged "Fair enough, suit yourself."

"I thought you brought me here to discuss Silver's well being."

The blue hedgehog nodded before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Mmmm, yeah, I did. Ok, Shad, I know you think I don't really have a right to say what's best for him, or even what's best for you. We're not blood. Fair enough, but I care about the both of you a lot. I care about what happens to you both, and I definitely care about what you both are going through, the shit Silvs is going through."

He paused for a moment and looked at his companion, waiting to see if he would be given a sign to continue or shut the fuck up.

Shadow never looked back at him, didn't even nod or shake his head, his gaze was still on the frozen water.

Sighing softly, the blue hedgehog continued.

"I love Silvs, he's my buddy, my lil nephew. I'd be a pretty shitty uncle if I didn't have any concern for his welfare."

He saw Shadow twitch, saw his fingers clench in his lap.

"Don't take what I'm saying as an insult or anything, pal. I'm not criticizing the way you take care of him, I'd never do that. You do so much for him, and it's easy to see you love him so much." He said quickly, hoping it would be enough to settle the dark hedgehog for the moment, help see that he was only trying to help.

Shadow seemed to relax a bit, his fingers no longer clenched, his gaze a little less intense.

Sonic took this as his que to continue.

"I know what you're doing, you're just trying to protect him. I can totally relate to that, I-"

"Really?!" Shadow snapped and quickly stood up, nostrils flaring, fists tight by his side, as if trying restrain himself from hitting the other hedgehog.

"You can 'relate' to how I've been feeling through all of this?! You know what it's like to feel useless? To feel like you betrayed the one person in your life you'd truly die for? To know your promises of protection mean jack shit? To have to constantly remind a person that they're not worthless, be there when they try to hurt themselves as punishment for being a-fuckin-live? This is only the start of a list of things you don't bloody know!" He spat and knocked the coffee out of the blue hedgehogs hand when he made a move to stand up too.

"No! You sit down, you listen to me! You brought me here to discuss my brother and his situation. You stated that you cared about him, want what's best for him. How could you possibly know, or even hint at what could be best for him if you don't even know what goes on in his head, how he feels, what he's doing to himself! You know fuck all!"

The dark hedgehog was panting hard now, his throat felt dry and tight, he could barely breath, he could feel his knees tremble, and when he felt the sting in his eyes, he gave up.

He wasn't bothered trying to keep face anymore, he couldn't keep his emotions back any longer, he was overwhelmed, he couldn't stop himself.

His legs finally gave way, and he fell to his knees, his head in his hands, his sobs muffled. He couldn't hold it back.

Sonic stared for a moment, shocked. This was the first time he'd seen his friend like this, so vulnerable, open. He felt himself tearing up at the sight himself.

Sliding off the bench and kneeling next to the black hedgehog, Sonic gently wrapped and arm around the crying hedgehogs shoulders and pulled him close to his side.

"It's ok, Shad. It's ok. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. That's the last thing I wanted to do." He whispered softly to his weeping friend.

"You're right. I don't know what it feels like to be in your situation. I fucked up with that one. I'm so sorry you've been feeling like that, and I'm sorry you felt you weren't able to trust me, or any of us to talk it out. I know you're supposed to be the strong big bro, can't be seen to be weak for his sake, can't let anyone see that things get to you, in-case that's taken advantage of, but there's only so much someone can take."

Shadow let his hand fall onto his lap, and he finally looked up at Sonic, his sobbing dwindling down to soft pants.

Sonics arm tightened around the older hedgehog when he saw his face. His eyes were puffy, tears stained his cheeks and began to matt his fur. He looked so lost, so vulnerable. Sonic just wanted hug him tight and make the hurt go away.

"Silvs has got you to talk to, you need someone to talk to as well. I'd gladly be that someone, if you wanted."

"Can I trust you?" The ebony hedgehog asked softly, his breathing no longer sharp and quick.

Sonic rested his head against Shadows and he smiled.

"You know you can. I wouldn't let just anyone get away with knocking over my coffee."

He grinned when he heard the dark hedgehog chuckle softly.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You can always get me another one. Two sugars, no milk. Just saying."

Shadow couldn't help but smile. He usually saw Sonic as an annoyance, but deep down he knew the blue hedgehog as loyal, caring, helpful and eager to please. He really saw him as his friend. Not that he'd ever say that out loud.

"Pfft. Idiot."

"Heh, yeah."

Wiping his face with gloved hands, the dark hedgehog cleared his throat. "I think we should talk another time. I'd like to go home now."

The blue hedgehog nodded and let go of his friend.

The conversation didn't go where it was supposed, much to speedsters disappointment, but that was ok, Shadow needed to get that out, needed to let everything go for a bit.

He needed to see that he did actually have someone to trust in his moments of despair and vulnerability.

Sonic was happy, now that Shadow knew that he would be there for him.

Grinning, the blue hedgehog stood up, and held bent down to help Shadow up.

Sonic gently pat his friend on the shoulder. "Let's get goin' then yeah?"

"Yeah, but first. Mmm, maybe. Hmmm."

Shadow stopped talking, and looked away from the blue hedgehog. He stood awkwardly, wringing his hands.

Sonic had definitely never seen him like this.

It was kinda cute.

"Heh, what is it Shad?"

Sighing softly, Shadow looked back to the blue hedgehog. "Perhaps, on our way back, we could stop in that cafè again. We could pick something up for Silver. He has a sweet tooth, Pain au chocolat is his favourite. Also, I could replace your coffee. Two sugars no milk, yes?"

The blue hedgehog laughed softly. God Shad was being adorable right now. He probably didn't even know it either.

"Yeah, sounds good, buddy." He smiled, and they both began their little walk back to the cafè.

 _ **End Chapter 4**_

 _ **AN: I am sorry for taking so long with this chapter. I haven't abandoned this story, I just haven't been in the right space of mind to really write anything good. I'm my own worst critic. Hope you enjoyed it.**_


End file.
